Christmas Miracles
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome earn a true meaning of Christmas Miracle.


_**This is for one of my clans on pokefarm. The basis is a Christmassy theme. So, here it is! It's in my own timeline, when Kikyo and Bankotsu were both alive and not after Inuyasha. =D**_

_**Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome**_

_**Words: 1,000**_

_**One-Shot**_

The Feudal Era looked peaceful and the ground was harder than a piece of iron. Two mikos stood outside the nearby shrine, watching approaching storm clouds while also waiting for their husbands. The woman on the right looked mid-twenties and the other was late-teens. Their hair and eye color was shared, as well as their appearance via clothing. The differences were few and varied. One had more of a temper to match her husband/mate's, while the other had a calmer approach to the two.

"The clouds look stronger than I though, Kikyo-san." The one on her left said.

Kikyo nodded and sighed. "Yes, Kagome-san. I believe you might be right. Think our men will make it in time?" She asked, placing one hand on her growing abdomen and the other on Kagome's shoulder.

Kikyo was expecting the third child of her marriage to Bankotsu. The first, Kaede, was named in honor of the miko both she and Kagome knew and loved who passed away three Christmases ago. Her long raven hair always had a white ribbon tied near her neck to match her kimono, while her hakama was red and she wore sandals.

Kagome giggled and nodded. "You know as well as I that nothing can stop Inuyasha and Bankotsu-sama from showing up for us." She placed both hands on her own abdomen, farther along than Kikyo, having only mere hours left in her pregnancy with the pairs' first child. As they turned, she caught the scent of her mate and smiled. "Told you."

She had become a hanyou nearly two years ago, after persuading Inuyasha to finally mate with her and that she was willing to be a hanyou to help keep him in a greater state of protectiveness. Like Kikyo, she also had long black hair, but it only went to below her ribs and she kept it loose. She wore the same hakama, but with a green kisode and kimono. She hated sandals and ran barefoot, like Inuyasha.

Before Kikyo knew it, she had been swung up into her husband's arms and spun around. "Dear, careful. I am quite heavy. Not to mention large." She complained softly when she was placed on her feet.

Kagome shook her head at the same moment arms went around the large buldge and rested below her belly. "Kikyo, you are not as large as me.. Plus, you don't waddle as bad as I do.." Kagome reminded lightly before looking back at her mate. "So, anything exciting happen?" She asked.

Inuyasha grinned and nuzzled his mate's neck. "Not really. Just a upset demoness near Mt. Fuji. Nothing that Bankotsu couldn't persuade. I think Miroku would've been surprised."

Miroku and their other companion, Sango, were married with three kids, twin girls and a baby boy born five months ago. They were waiting inside the nearby hut with the kids. The thought made Kagome smile as they walked, well, Kagome wobbled, to the hut to enjoy a Christmas Eve spent with friends.

Sango smiled and helped Kagura, Sesshomaru's mate, make the pillows nearby fluffy for Kagome's back, which had been giving her a little problem recently. "How's the back, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "A little twinge, but nothing bad. As long as I stand up every few hours, I'm fine." She said, getting help sitting against the pillows with Inuyasha by her side. She grinned in his direction. "You're just in time to feel the pup kick. It's been doing it every time my back tenses up." She took his much larger hand and placed it where the kick was constant. "See? Restless little thing.. Just like it's father." She laughed.

Inuyasha shook his head and kept his hand on her belly while wondering how his life could get better. Before he could say something, the familiar scent hit his nose before Kagome even tensed and gasped a little. It was time for her labor. Dragging Miroku and Bankotsu out, with his brother and Koga following, they left the women to Kagome. "I was worried that she'd be late with the labor, but, I guess I was wrong." He said, going to a tree and sitting under it.

They were waiting what seemed forever before Kagura came out and smiled. "She survived the births and is completely well and talking. Come on back in." She said and returned inside, winking at Sesshomaru before she did.

Inuyasha and the other guys walked in and took their spots before Inuyasha noticed two bundles instead of one. One was pink and looked exactly like Kagome while the other looked like he did full-demon. And one was a pink bundle and the other was a blue. "..What?" He tilted his head at the blue bundle in his arms that Sango had given him.

Kagome smiled. "Twins. One boy, one girl.. I was thinking of naming the boy Daitashio, a combination of your father's name with his title. And I was planning on Izayoi for the girl." She smiled at the silence her mate gave her and she knew he loved the names.

Inuyasha managed to hide his joy before anyone else could know how happy he was. Gently, he pulled his mate into his arms using his free arm. Placing his mouth near her ear, he managed a few sentences. "Thank you so much, Kagome. I couldn't have dreamed for such a gift from the love of my life. I love their names and I love you so much."

And so, the group went on to celebrate both Christmas and the two miracles that their friend Inuyasha deserved.


End file.
